Justice League: A New Hero
by Jaykid1
Summary: Those who take up the title of 'Hero' must follow a type of Justice. A reason to step up and stop evil when it rises. For without Justice, there is only Injustice. Superman and Batman follow Light and Dark Justice respectively. Now a new hero emerges, and he will follow Neutral Justice.
1. Origin's Part 1

**Well guys, I read your comments and figured I would give this story a try. I'm honestly surprised how many of you actually saw it.**

**Someone reminded me about planet Argo. And though the people there are Kryptonian they call themselves Argoan, not Argonian so no trouble there.**

**Argonians are aliens that resemble humans only they're generally taller, have tails(No they are not Saiyan's, there won't be any great ape transformations during the full moons or super saiyan transformations I just felt like giving them tails. They can use energy waves though), noticeable larger canines and gain tribal tattoos when angry. They're a very powerful race due to adapting to their planet's gravity (which is the highest of any known race since the gravity is 500x that of earth). They can absorb different types of energy powering themselves up unless it comes from another Argonian. **

**So I've been having trouble deciding a set pairing. But ultimately I decided that it will be an OC/Kara Pairing.**

**Don't give me the whole overpowered speech, It's DC universe. Overpowered doesn't exist. There are some stupidly powerful people but no one complains about them.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own My O.C's**

-000-

Planet Krypton. A thriving utopia housing the individuals known as Kryptonian's. A race of intelligent, logic-based people bent on seeking perfection. With their belief, they tried to spread their perfection by colonizing other planets through subjugation and extermination(1). They succeeded on their first try with planet Argo's, a planet so close it shared a moon with Krypton. Arrogant that their first try was such a success, they tried again on the next planet in line. A planet further away called Argonia. The planet itself had a small population of a few thousand as it had a land to water ratio of 10-90.

However, even thou they had greater numbers, the Kryptonian's were unprepared for what awaited them. The first sign that they shouldn't be doing this came when they first entered the planet's atmosphere. The gravity was so high that their ships were nearly crushed under the weight. The Kryptonians that were lucky enough to survive the crash landings could barely stand under such intense weight. The one's that could quickly found out that the natives were not push overs and that their weapons, not only had no effect, but also seemed to energize them. The mission was a complete failure. The Kryptonians on the planet managed to send out a message saying to stay away before they were eradicated. The Kryptonian's wisely decided to keep their 'perfection' to themselves and their two planets.

However, there aim for perfection ultimately led to their demise. Seeking more power, they tried to harness the energy from their planet's core, thus making it unstable. The Kryptonian's were blinded by their hubris and refused to believe that their planet's core was unstable and about to destroy the planet. One Kryptonian however recognised the danger and sent his new-born son off world moments before the planet exploded, taking with it, it's sister planet Argos. Thus leaving the Kryptonian race teetering on the edge of extinction.

-000-

After the Argonians got rid of their invaders, they returned to their peaceful lives. Despite the peace they lived by, it wasn't always this way. The peace was only as new as 100 years. While that may not seem like a long time, Argonians have notoriously long lives. The peace came when the Argonian king, Reiko, led a rebellion and overthrow his father, the former king who ruled over the people with harshness and cruelty. With his father imprisoned, Reiko was content to serve whoever would take the throne, regarding whoever did take it made was a better king. Reiko's brother Maero was prepared to take it before the people decided they wanted Reiko to rule, not only because he led the rebellion, but because he was the strongest of them all. Reiko tried to decline several times, it was only due to his then best friend now wife, Solana that he agreed to take the throne. It took awhile for the old wounds to die but eventually some of the people learned to accept the peace that was brought on by Reiko taking the throne. Others merely tolerated the peace, believing it would never last.

The bit of peace was strained when the Kryptonians came. When they were defeated and driven off, many of the Argonians wanted to chase them to their home planet and end them, but Reiko stopped them all saying more bloodshed was unneeded. Some were content to listen, others were not. Among them was Maero, who believed in Argonian superiority, a notion their father took to the extreme when he enslaved the planet. It started to become obvious where the two brothers stood, Reiko wanted peace, Maero wanted war. Maero knew one thing was standing in his way of want for war... Reiko.

-000-

Reiko was a tall man with a wiry muscled build. He had straight black hair that fell to his back with silver eyes. His tail, which as the same color as his hair, was wrapped tightly around his waist and was furrowed depicting its owners agitated state. The reason the king was agitated was simple to those who knew him. He was in yet another conversation with his older brother regarding waging war on other planets. Maero looked much like his younger brother only he was heavily muscled and his hair was spiky and resembled a mane. His tail was thrashing around, reflecting his anger.

"Brother, be reasonable, surely you can see the brilliance in this plan. We are the strongest race in the universe, we can remake the universe with our image!" Maero tried to get across.

"I have already told you, we are not going to force our will on other planets. In the last century since I became king, we have lived through enough bloodshed to last our lifetimes, and you want me to authorize more bloodshed?"

"Brother, see reason..."

"I am seeing reason, you are the one that needs to listen to reason! You are beginning to sound like our father." Reiko shot back.

Before they got into an all out shouting match, a throat clearing drew their attention to the queen Solana. Solana was a beautiful woman with long spiky crimson red hair that fell to her ankles and glowing blue eyes. She had tan skin and a beauty mark just under her left eye. She was wearing a long white dress with her crimson red tail wrapped around her waist and making her swollen stomach more prominent.

"May I have my husband back." Her voice was like silk and though she posed her statement as a question, both men knew it was anything but.

Maero took a calming breath before wrapping his tail around his waist. "All yours, my Queen." He said with a bow as he left the room, inwardly cursing his brother as he left.

Reiko walked swiftly toward his pregnant wife, meeting her with a kiss as one of his hands caressed her face as the other went to her belly, where their son waited to be born. When the kiss ended, he spoke. "My love, what are you doing here? You should be resting, is something wrong?" He asked concerned.

Solana frowned at him. "I should be asking you that question. I could sense your agitated energy, what is wrong?"

Reiko frowned. "It is Maero. He keeps insisting that we become conquerors. That while we focus on technology and science, our vast power is wasted."

Solana caressed his face. "My love, you know Maero has always been one who prefers the excitement of battle over the that of science. It's his instincts, an instinct all Argonian share."

"I'm well aware, but that does not mean we should abandon our intellect. There needs to be a fine line between instinct and practical thought. I mean the only thing keeping our race from being savages are our advanced intellect." Reiko huffed.

Solana grabbed his face so he was looking right at her. "Rei, you have nothing to worry about. The people will come around. You just have to trust them."

He sighed. "I can't, I want to, but I can't. So many people want to conquer and their slowly turning others to their cause. I fear there maybe a civil war about to start. And with the number of people who will fight, I fear this planet will not survive. It's to small to handle the power we wield. Especially with Krypton's destruction knocking us off our natural gravitational field. The planet is already suffering.

Solana looked at him funny. "Do you really believe..."

"I know my brother, he is good at persuading people, especially with most of our race thinking like he does." He said before looking at Solana meaningfully. "I've my most trusted scientist building a spacepod(2)."

"A spacepod? But we don't need..." Solana was interrupted.

"I know our energy allows us to breath in space, however we wouldn't survive extended travel before running out of energy. No from our race has that much energy. My point is, if something happens, I want you to get off the planet."

Solana stared at him a moment before pulling him into another kiss, wanting this topic to end she spoke. "Come, lets got to bed." She said as she pulled him to their bed chambers.

Neither had a clue how right Reiko was about his worries as Maero was in fact inciting a coup.

-000-

It was a week later before it happened. Maero had stormed into the throne with an army of other Argonians who proceeded to blast everything in the room that moved. All the guards were taken by surprise and most were instantly killed while the others shot back. Maero was in the back, avoiding energy blast and looking for his brother. To his annoyance, Reiko was nowhere to be found. Narrowing his eyes, Maero knew their was one place he would be. Seeing that his rebellion was had things covered here, Maero left to Reiko's secret lab.

-000-

Reiko and Solana were in the lab working on a special box when they heard the explosions. "It's happening." He said as he looked at a worried Solana who held her belly protectively. "You have to go."

"No! Not without you!" She said

"You have to, he won't stop until he finds me. I already set the coordinates for a safe far away planet. You'll be safe there until thing settle down here and I come for you. Trust me." She looked at him sadly before he kissed him. She'd known him long enough to know when he was lying. She knew as soon she got in that spacepod she'd never see him again. Reiko scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the spherical spaceship. Placing her inside, he placed the box in with her along with a baby blanket with the chosen name of their son sewn into it and shut the pod. Walking to the computer, he took one last look at his queen before he hit the launch button. Before his eyes, the pod launched off the planet, taking his wife and unborn child with it.

When they were no longer visible he activated his endgame on the computer. No sooner as he hit the last key had he felt an energy beam tear through his chest. He hit the ground hard and felt his blood pool around him. Forcing himself to lean against the wall, he turned and was unsurprised to see Maero standing their with his finger still smoking. He looked different however as his body was bigger and heavily muscled with his eyelids black and black lines trailing his arms(3). Coughing up a some blood, he spoke. "Why am I not surprised to see you here?"

Maero smirked. "You knew this was coming Reiko. Father had the right idea but he was wrong to enslave our people when there is a whole universe of people to enslave."

Reiko shook his head. "You sound just like him, which is why I knew I'd ave to stop you just like I did him."

Maero laughed loudly at that. "And just how do you plan to do that. I pierced your lung. Your lying there dying before my eyes."

Reiko sent him a bloody smile. "If you'd turn your attention to the screen, you'd notice a count down. When it reaches Zero this whole Lab is going to be destroyed. And before you say you'll be out of here long before it reaches zero, you should know that my lab has a cable connected directly to the planet core. The labs explosion will cause the planet to core to into overdrive and blow up the planet."

"WHAT! You maniac!" Maero bellowed.

"It was the only way, you would have slaughtered the one's who didn't want a part in your plan, it was easier for me to just kill us all." Reiko said, his voice getting raspier by the second."

"No! I won't die here!" Maero said as he left the lab.

Reiko felt his life fading he knew he would die soon. _'Solana, forgive me. Aaron, my son. Don't be like us. Be better than any Argonian has ever been. Live free.'_ Reiko closed his eyes and breathed his last breath. The monitor reached it's final countdown.

-000-

Solana was far from her planet but she still heard the explosion. She held her stomach as she cried for not only her planet, but her lover and father of her child. In her grief, she hadn't noticed her water break. It was only a few minutes later when she winced in pain when she realized her baby as coming.

-000-

1. I'm stealing this from Man of Steel.

2. From DBZ.

3. Picture sage mode from Naruto mixed with the Mazuku tattoo's from Yu Yu Hakasho.

-000-

**I'm going to end it right here. I'm having trouble deciding who should find Solana. I narrowed it down to three.**

**1. Kent and Inza Nelson**

**2. Slade Wilson**

**3. An O.C**

**Who do you think should find her.**

**BTW. 2 things. **

**1. Does anyone know how many years went by from the end of Superman the Animated series and the start of Justice League.**

**2. Does anyone know how many years went by from the beginning Justice League and the end of Justice league Unlimited.**

**Read and Review**

**Ta Ta For Now!**

**P.S. If you have questions, I don't mind PM'S**


	2. Origin's Part 2

**Hey everyone, Jaykid1 here with another chapter of 'A New Hero'. So based on the poll, it looks like you guys want Solana to be found by Dr. Fate. Got it and as for her survival... read and find out.**

**I feel I should mention that Kara will start out as Supergirl, because I'm going to be using some Superman TAS episodes but will ultimately become Power Girl when I reach Justice League. When Kara does appear, she will be 17 instead of 16. **

**Solana looks like Jean Grey from the X-men Anime (Not the Cartoon, the Anime) and Aaron will look like Zack Fair with his first hairstyle.**

**Now to explain some IMPORTANT! things about Argonian physiology that I didn't mention before. Like the Kryptonians, Argonians are an old and highly advanced/ technological species. Because they evolved to have tails, they have impeccable balance. They naturally have super strength, endurance and speed due to living on a planet with such high gravity. Because they can manipulate energy to augment their strength, create energy waves and fly, they don't require weapons or vehicles. They also have a heightened sense of smell and the ability to sense the energy of others. Their manipulation of energy allows them to absorb different types of energy and assimilate it to their own. This however does not apply to the energy of other Argonians. The internal energy source of the Argonian also enhances the immune system to the point that they are resistent to diseases and poisons.**

**Now for how an Argonian on Earth differs from one on (the now extinct) Argonia. Because the Earth's gravity is 500x lower than what the Argonians have evolved to be use to. Their natural abilities are enhanced 500x. Like the Kryptonians, Argonians live under a red sun, the younger and brighter yellow sun of Earth does effect Argonians like it does Kryptonians but not in the same way. While Kryptonians benefit physically from the yellow sun, Argonian's benefit mentally. The already impressive mental capabilities of the Argonian is enhanced giving them psychic like abilities.**

-000-

_Recap:_

_Solana was far from her planet but she still heard the explosion. She held her stomach as she cried for not only her planet, but her lover and father of her child. In her grief, she hadn't noticed her water break. It was only a few minutes later when she winced in pain when she realized her baby was coming._

-000-

Kent Nelson, otherwise known as the Superhero Dr. Fate, was sitting in his study meditating. After centuries of fighting crime, Kent had slowly but surely been losing his drive for fighting evil. He just didn't see the point anymore. No matter how many villains were were stopped, more took their place. His wife, Inza, stood off to the side and stared at her husband worriedly. Having been married to the man for centuries, she could read him like a book. She could tell he'd lost his fighting spirit.

During his meditation, Kent sensed a massive energy signal. The energy signal felt very similar to magic but Kent could tell the difference. Looking to his wife, who had her head turned upward, he could tell she sense it as well. The energy was closing in fast. Putting on the helmet of fate and becoming Dr. Fate he exited the tower of fate and looked into the sky. As the energy got closer he saw some kind of round object falling from the sky and heading toward his location and falling fast. It flew over his head and crash landed nearby. The resulting shaking drew Inza's attention as well as she came outside. Looking at each other, they both headed toward were the strange object landed.

When they reached the impact zone, they were surprised to see that their was no crater, just a round object that they assumed was a spaceship. They walked forward and examined what they assumed was the front on account of the tinted window that neither could see through. When they got closer Inza head the distinct sound of a crying baby. Maternal instincts she didn't know she had kicked in and she started looking for a way to to open the ship. Her hand ghosted over the pod and suddenly the pod opened an inch, releasing the compressed air inside while also making the crying more obvious now. When the air settled the pod opened all the way Kent and Inza were shocked at what they found.

Inside the pod was a woman with long crimson red hair who seemed to be unconscious and her breathing seemed labored, Kent noticed she also had blood staining her white dress. However, Inza's attention was on the crying baby wrapped in a red blanket crying his little eyes out in the woman's arms. Inza plucked the crying child from what she had to assume was its mother's arms. Holding it close while Kent got the unconscious woman out of the pod, she examined the baby and saw it was a boy. She also discovered thanks to the umbilical cord, that looked recently cut, that this baby was a new-born, probably not even an hour old yet. She did find it odd that this child had a full head of thick black hair but dismissed it as she rocked the baby to quiet him down. The biggest shock came when the baby stopped fussing and Inza felt something wrap around her arm. Looking down, she saw a black furry tail wrapped around her arm. Inza wasn't as surprised to see the tail. She figured by the pod that the inhabitant, or inhabitants were aliens, she was just surprised to see they were humanoid.

"I have to get back to the tower, I may be able save her but I must go quickly." Kent said urgently as he managed to get a good hold on the woman in his arms, she was just as tall as he was.

Inza nodded as she saw her husband disappear in an Ankh symbol while she held the baby close as she made her way to the tower at a leisurely pace so as not to rouse the sleeping baby. As she walked, Inza looked down at the baby snuggled into her bosom. Now that the situation didn't seem so dire, she took a moment to truly admire the tiny alien baby. In addition to the thick head of hair she saw he had an olive tan skin tone, something else that seemed odd for a newborn. She had to admit though, he was a very cute little thing. He could easily pass for a human... well, if you discount the tail anyway. Suddenly the baby yawned and his face scrunched up as he struggled with something. It was then Inza gasped at the beautiful silver blue eyes that looked up at her. The baby just stared up at her for a moment before he smiled a toothless smile before he started moving his head around to see everything else. Inza was beginning to think that whatever race of alien this baby was, they were abnormally strong. No baby should have that much control over his neck.

Finally, Inza reached the tower and went inside. Almost instantly, she felt her husband using healing magic on the alien woman. Having nothing else to do, Inza found a chair and sat down with the curious child, who looked around more at all the interesting artifacts scattered around the room before looking back up at her. The baby managed to wiggle his arms out of the blanket and made grabbing motions in her direction. Holding him a bit closer, the baby pat at her face, as if he was mapping it out, before moving his head a bit closer and sniffing her. He let out an adorable giggle before nuzzling his head against hers.

Inza did something she hadn't done in years, she giggled. "Aren't you the affectionate little one."

"He certainly is." A voice said from behind her. Both Inza and the baby turned to see Kent Nelson standing there with an unreadable expression on his face as he stared at the child in his wife's arms. After he finished healing the boy's mother, he looked into her mind to see who and what she was. What he discovered shocked him. As he had expected, the woman was an alien, more specifically she was called an Argonian, a very old, powerful and technically advanced race that was on par with the New Gods of New Genesis. Through her memories, he found the woman's name was Solana, she was a queen and, much to his shock, despite her youthful appearance, she was close to 300 years old. Not wanting to intrude on all of the woman's memories, Kent learned enough to know that she wasn't a threat, why she came to Earth and if she may have named her baby. "He seems quite attached to you."

Inza chose not to comment on the childs attachment to her and instead chose to inquire about the boy's mother. "How is the mother?"

"Solana, she is alive but unconscious, I'm not sure when she will awaken, possibly tomorrow." Kent replied.

Inza nodded before she heard the baby start to whine. She heard a small grumble before she realized something that hadn't occurred to her before. "If she is unconscious, how exactly are we going to feed him?"

"The childs name is Aaron, his name is stitched onto his blanket in their language. As for feeding him, I think this will help." He said as he held up a book, that Inza hadn't realized he was holding, open to a certain page. Reading it over she realized it was a spell for lactating.

"You expect me to nurse him?" She asked incredulously.

"Well I certainly can't do it." He said with amusement as he left the book floating in the air as he went to check on Solana.

Inza glared at him before the baby started to get fussy. Sighing she read over the spell before she cast it on herself. Immediately she felt her breasts tingle and winced as they stretched and swelled up a couple of sizes before they settled. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her shirt and unclasped her now too small bra and lifted Aaron to her bosom. He latched his mouth onto her nipple and a moment later she felt liquid coming from her breast. Since Aaron seemed content now, she sat back and got comfortable. _'So this is what breastfeeding feels like.'_

-000-

The Next Day...

Solana felt herself returning to consciousness. She didn't remember how she fell unconscious in the first place but she knew she had been in a lot of pain. She instinctively moved her hand to her stomach to check her baby. However she shot upright when she felt her flat stomach. Looking around, she didn't recognize anything but most importantly, she didn't see nor did she hear a baby. Taking a whiff of the air, she didn't smell of familiar scent. She began to freak out, believing her baby somehow didn't survive before a voice brought her out of her thought's. "Ah, I see you are awake."

Solana turned and saw a man with a blue outfit and a golden helmet on. "Who are you? Where am I? Where's my baby?"

"Easy there. I am Kent Nelson, otherwise known as Dr. Fate. You are on the Planet Earth, more specifically inside the Tower of Fate, my home. As for your child, my wife Inza is looking after him." Kent replied

"P-Please, I want to see him." Solana didn't even care to think that this man maybe a threat to her or her child, all she wanted was her baby.

"Of course, I will have Inza bring him too you so you can rest. I did what I could to heal you but you may still feel some pain." He said as he left her be.

With Kent gone and the knowledge that her child was being brought to her, Solana calmed down then winced when she felt pain coming from her abdomen. She laid back for a moment before she heard footsteps coming in her direction. Looking to where Kent left the room, Solana saw a woman enter. However the woman was not what had her attention, her attention was on the giggling baby in her arms wrapped in the red blanket.

"Hello, I am Inza. I believe this little one is yours." Inza said with a small smile as she approached Solana, who had her arms out ready to take the baby.

Once the baby was in Solana's arms, she stared down at the silver blue eyes of her baby as happy tears began to fill her own. "Hello, my handsome prince."

Aaron, who had been giggling at Inza, felt himself being given to someone else. Looking to who now held him, he saw a crimson haired woman with blue eyes. He looked at her curiously until she spoke. While he was too young to understand what she said, he did recognise the woman's voice, it was soothing to him. Taking a whiff of the woman, Aaron smell a familiar, comforting scent. He knew instinctively that this woman as his mother. Aaron snuggled into her bosom and wrapped his tail around his mother's wrist as he shut his eyes as he fell into a peaceful slumber.

Solana wiped her eyes with one hand while she held Aaron with her other one. Now that she held him in her arms, it was time to come up with a game plan. She and Aaron were possibly the last of their race. In the unlikely event that someone else made it off the planet by flying into Orbit, their wasn't a close enough planet to fly or drift to before they ran out of energy, so they would most likely die in space. Solana truthfully didn't care. Her love for her race died with her planet and her husband. All that mattered to her now was her son. So her top priority until he was old enough to look after himself was keeping him safe. So for starters, she'd have to learn about this planet. And the best way to do that was literally standing right in front of her. She hadn't missed how attached Aaron was to this woman before he was placed in her arms.

"Your name as Inza, correct?" Solana asked.

"Yes, is there something I could aid you with?" Inza inquired.

"Indeed, I was wondering if you and your husband could help me and Aaron become familiar with this planet?" She asked. Solana knew she would have a tough road ahead of her, but surely she could handle it, especially if the cube in the spacepod survived the landing.

-000-

In Space, near the remnant's of Argonia...

An unconscious figure was drifting in outer space, escaping the destruction of the planet by the skin of their teeth. Eve though they were unconscious, the figure was muttering curses at someone. "Damn... you... Reiko... damn... you."

Unknown to the unconscious individual, a being that had been in the general area, having been roused by the destruction of the planet had been flying by and noticed the person floating around. The being wore an all black suit with yellow boots and and a lightning bolt on the front. This being was none other than Black Adam. Adam saw the floating figure and also sensed their massive power. Adam figured he could make this powerful individual an ally. Flying to them and grabbing the figure that was definitely male, Adam flew off, not knowing that his choice would ultimately lead to his permanent downfall.

-000-

**I think that's a good stopping point, these first two chapters were basically information based. The action will heat up next chapter which leads to a timeskip. Don't worry, I'll explain the things that happened in between. **

**BTW I don't think I did a good enough job explaining the powers of the Argonians so here's a rundown I made. It looks similar to what you would find in the DC Database.**

**Powers...**

**Argonian Physiology**: Having lived and evolved on an advanced alien planet with high gravity, Argonians have many abilities that are common for all members of the race.

Superhuman Strength: Due to the high gravity of their home world, Argonians can lift objects that on Earth can be considered super human feats.

Superhuman Speed: Argonians can move faster than the naked eye can follow.

Superhuman Stamina: Argonians can handle prolonged strenuous physical activity for unspecified amounts of time.

Super Breath: Powerful lungs allow Argonians to breathe hurricane force winds.

Super Hearing: Argonians are able to hear sounds over great distances.

Super Smell: Argonians posses a heightened sense of smell to the point where they can identify someone by their scent alone.

Telescopic Vision: Argonians can see over great distance's

Microscopic Vision: Argonians can see things on the sub atomic level.

Longevity: Once reaching a certain age (often early to mid 20's), Argonians don't physically age for centuries.

Invulnerability: Argonians have dense, puncture proof skin that can withstand cuts, laceration, blunt force trauma e.t.c.

**Energy Manipulation:** Argonians are able to manipulate the energy in their bodies to do many things.

Energy Projection: Argonians can shoot the energy in the form of beams, lasers or blasts from their hands, feet, eyes or mouth, causing mass amount of destruction based on how much energy is used.

Energy Absorption: Argonians can absorb the energy from other outside sources and add it to their own while sometimes assimilating the side effects of said energy.

Energy Enhancement: Argonians can augment their body's natural ability's by focussing their energy to the desired location.

Flight: Utilizing the energy in their bodies, Argonians are able to fly.

Self Sustenance: As long as they have energy in their bodies, Argonians do not require food, water, sleep (they can if they want) or air to survive.

Accelerated Healing: Argonians are able to heal almost instantly from wounds depending on the severity of the injury.

Overdrive: Argonians can transform causing the appearance of tattoo's and increase their power by an unspecified margin followed by the expansion of muscles.

**Solar Radiation Absorption: **Having lived under a Red sun, Argonians are granted a new ability under a younger and brighter yellow sun.

Telepathy: Argonians can utilize more than 10% of their brain unlike human's and develop telepathy under the yellow sun.

Telekinesis: Argonians can move objects with their minds.

**Weaknesses...**

Argonians: Argonians are vulnerable and can be injured by other Argonians as they can't absorb the energy of another Argonian.

**I hope this makes it easier to understand. Before someone inevitably says that their overpowered, go to DC Database and look up the powers of the people in the DC Universe and then tell me if you still think he's over-powered. **

**Thank you.**

**RnR (Read and Review)**

**TTFN (Ta Ta For Now)**

**P.S. I made a slight change to Maero's appearance when he betrayed Reiko.**


	3. Origin's Finale: A Hero Emerges

**Hey guys, Jaykid1 here. I gotta say, I love that you guys and gals enjoy this story. This is a different pace of story for me since this is mostly coming straight from my imagination.**

**So, I decided that Supergirl will stay Supergirl. Why? Because Supergirl in my opinion is sexier than Powergirl. I know there the same person but still. Maybe when they are a bit older I'll consider making her Power Woman. Which brings me to my next point, I'll be fooling around with the time that things take place.**

**The action will pick up in this chapter since this is the last of the Origin's story before the actual story begins. This chapter's gonna take place over several years and they will go quickly so bare with me. A lot is gonna happen and I warn you now, there will be some heart clenching moments here. I'll do my best to explain the details and if after that your still confused, you can PM me and I'll explain it better if you choose.**

**There will be a little Batman and Superman bashing but not a whole lot.**

**BTW would like more reviews please, except flames, you can keep those as they're a waste of time. Thank you! **

**Hope you enjoy!**

-000-

_Recap:_

_Solana wiped her eyes with one hand while she held Aaron with her other one. Now that she held him in her arms, it was time to come up with a game plan. She and Aaron were possibly the last of their race. In the unlikely event that someone else made it off the planet by flying into Orbit, their wasn't a close enough planet to fly or drift to before they ran out of energy, so they would most likely die in space. Solana truthfully didn't care. Her love for her race died with her planet and her husband. All that mattered to her now was her son. So her top priority until he was old enough to look after himself was keeping him safe. So for starters, she'd have to learn about this planet. And the best way to do that was literally standing right in front of her. She hadn't missed how attached Aaron was to this woman before he was placed in her arms._

_"Your name as Inza, correct?" Solana asked._

_"Yes, is there something I could assist you with?" Inza inquired._

_"Indeed, I was wondering if you and your husband could help me and Aaron become familiar with this planet?" She asked. Solana knew she would have a tough road ahead of her, but surely she could handle it, especially if the cube in the spacepod survived the landing._

_-000-_

_In Space, near the remnant's of Argonia..._

_An unconscious figure was drifting in outer space, escaping the destruction of th planet by the skin of their teeth. Eve though they were unconscious, the figure was muttering curses at someone. "Damn... you... Reiko... damn... you."_

_Unknown to the unconscious individual, a being that had been in the general area, having been roused by the destruction of the planet had been flying by and noticed the person floating around. The being wore an all black suit with yellow boots and and a lightning bolt on the front. This being was none other than Black Adam. Adam saw the floating figure and also sensed their massive power. Adam figured he could make this powerful individual an ally. Flying to them and grabbing the figure that was definitly male, Adam flew off, not knowing that his choice would ultimately lead to his permanent downfall._

-000-

It had been 12 long years since Solana came to Earth and gave birth to her son. In that time, she had established the two of them in the world. With the help of the cube, that doubled as a containment unit for some Argonian artifacts and tech as well as holding an advanced AI(1) unit by the name of Cortana(2), Solana easily made an ironclad identity for herself. It was rather easy for her since Cortana was basically an advanced super computer who was hacking into, in Solana's opinion, piss poor software that would do better in a museum exhibit of the stone age. With a bit of help from Kent and Inza, she made her identity.

While before she was Solana, Queen of the planet Argonia, she was now Solana Strauss. Strauss was her father's name who died during the rebellion against the former king. According to her record, she was 23 years old, graduated highschool at age 15 and college at 19 with a masters in business and a minor in engineering. She apparently decided to travel for a few years. It was during her travels that she became pregnant. It was here things got easier since Aaron only needed a birth certificate. His name was now Aaron Strauss. The father's name on the birth certificate remained blank, so no questions would need to be asked there.

It was then she had Cortana turn her attention toward bank accounts. Cortana hacked into bank records and electronically had money placed in an account made for Solana. She didn't need a lot of money, just enough for her to live comfortably and provide for Aaron. Setting up an account and having a debit card and I.D. made for her was cake walk for Cortana, and since she was made to have a personality, she saw fit to say it as well.

With the her cover story and money problems taken care of, Solana figured it was time to find a place to call home. She enjoyed her time with Kent and Inza, especially since Aaron was so taken with Inza, but she decided it was best to shove off and get on her own two feet. After looking at a map of the U.S., Solana decided the best place to settle in would be Los Angeles, California. She wanted a place where she could put her (fake) business degree to good use and there wasn't any major business's' there. After speaking with Inza about the world, she knew she could definitely help with some Argonian tech. The part of her that had been the queen had cared greatly of the betterment of her people. But since that was no longer possible, she turned her attention to the betterment of the inhabitants of her new home.

But before she did any of that, she wanted to at least get used to being in the world. L.A. to her was the best place for that. Solana never did care for wearing restrictive clothing. The warm climate that was the norm for L.A. allowed her to dress lightly in colors that allowed her to pass off her crimson red tail as a belt. She also cut her hair so it hung down to her lower back instead of her ankles. Whenever she was out, she made sure to put Aaron in an outfit that hid his tail.

During their stay in sunny Los Angeles, Solana found she was beginning to hear voices in her head. After several headaches, she began to realize that the voices she was hearing were coming from the people around her. She had Cortana run a scan over her and she was shocked when Cortana told her her body was subconsciously absorbing energy from the Earth's sun. The energy was focusing in her brain effectively super charging it, not only increasing her already high I.Q., but also gave her telepathy. Discovering this new ability had her curious how her other abilities were affected by the Earth. She learned she was a lot more powerful on Earth due to the much lower gravity. She could run faster than the eye could follow, and that was without augmenting her speed with her energy. And when it came to her flying, She could lap the planet several times in a few seconds. As far as strength went, the heaviest thing she lifted so far was an abandoned, broken down school bus and she turned that into a big metal ball with no effort. When she felt she had her powers under more control, she decided it was time to start her company.

Now she had heard all about the consequences of introducing new technology to planets that weren't ready for them, but that didn't mean she had to listen to them. Besides, Argonians didn't build weapons considering they basically were weapons themselves. After the tedious task of purchasing a small building and having a lab built-in, Solana decided to focus attention on medicine, pharmaceuticals, perservitives and fertilizers. While Solana worked, Cortana had crafted herself an Android body so that a part of 'her' could look after Aaron in the meantime. Her form was based loosely after Solana's, only with blonde hair and with more pronounced cheekbones and a slimmer frame(3).

After a few months, Solana began to attract investors with the few products that she had out. Before long she had to hire other scientist that shared her views. Of course she had them all sign contracts keeping them from taking her idea's and trying to start a rival company. It only took a year before her company took off and she expanded into other venues(4). Before long, Strauss Incorporated was born.

While things on the company front were going well, her personal life had a few difficulties. Being a single mother was hard enough, but being a single mother to a super powered child was even harder. Though Solana knew sooner or later that it would get easier when Aaron began to comprehend the things around him a little better. For an Argonian, that usually happened after the first year. However, it seemed that the yellow sun didn't just amplify her mental capabilities, but Aaron's as well. He was developing faster than usual. He learned to walk and talk much earlier than any Argonian child ever had at only 5 months old. On the subject of walking, he learned to fly before he could walk.

With Aaron so advanced for his age, even by Argonian standards, Solana decided to have Cortana scan Aaron as well. Cortana discovered that Aaron's brain waves were absorbing more energy than Solana's. Cortana theorized that because Aaron was still young and developing, that his brain was much more open to the nurturing energy that he gained from the sun. Cortana didn't know what that would mean for the child but she assured Solana that it was not harmful to the child. Solana figured Aaron would be fine but decided to keep a closer eye than she already was on her child on the off-chance that he developed a new ability much like she did.

It wasn't until a few years later that a new ability made itself known. Solana believed Aaron was a normal Argonian child, granted more advanced thanks to the sun. He had developed the telepathy ability like herself, however it went deeper than that as she had witnessed a 6 year old Aaron pull a book toward himself from one of Kent's shelves on the other side of the room once when they were visiting the Nelson's. Aaron had gained the ability of telekinesis.

Trying to teach Aaron to control this ability proved difficult since Solana herself did not have it herself. Thou reluctant, she ultimately told Aaron to train the ability himself. He had difficulties at first, but Aaron discovered that his ability was like a muscle, the more he used it, the easier it was to use. Aaron even figured out how to use it to allow himself to fly, thus saving his energy.

As far as education went, Solana home schooled Aaron for the most part. She really didn't have a choice, as advanced as Aaron was, he hadn't quite got enough control of his tail to wrap it around his waist yet, that would take a few more years. The other reason was simple, he could probably skip High school now and go straight to college, but she wanted him to enjoy his childhood.

Despite the stress that came with being a single mother, Solana found an outlet that not only helped with her with her stress, but was also a great help to the city of Los Angeles. Solana had become a superhero. As a hero, Solana would wear a dark red body suit with gold gloves and boots and a gold sash and domino mask. On her chest she had a silhouette of her alias... Phoenix(5). Her tail was left unraveled.

Solana, or Phoenix, was one of the few notable superhero's that was out in the world. A couple other notable heros were the Flash in Central, Green Arrow in Keystone and Batman in Gotham. Solana easily became a hero that people could look up to, especially for the female populous. Quite a few times crooks had surrendered based on seeing her. It didn't help that she was bullet-proof and had super strength. It wasn't just Solana though, if she were to busy, Cortana would conjure a power suit and become the Android(6).

A few years later, Aaron, now age 11, had gained enough control of his tail to wrap it around his waist like a belt a year prior. With his tail taken care of, Solana enrolled Aaron into a school, which worked out fine... for two months. Some of Aaron's teacher's commented that Aaron's work seemed beyond his age. When given an aptitude test, Aaron's scores showed he was a genius, nothing surprising to Solana. With his genius showed, Aaron skipped all the unnecessary schooling and went straight to applying for colleges. Luckily for Solana, he chose to go to Central City University, which is where she was expanding Strauss Inc. into.

Leaving the L.A. branch as well as the safety of the city in android Cortana's hands, Solana and Aaron moved to Central City. Aaron seemed right at home in Central City. He was like your average 11 year old going to school and coming home, as long as you ignored the fact that this particular 11 year old was in college. For Solana it wasn't hard to expand the business as she was basically doing the same thing she did in L.A. Only now it was easier since she knew exactly what she was doing.

The little family's stay in Central got more exciting when the Phoenix made her début and she met the Flash. Thankfully the two didn't have one of those cliché hero meetings where they get into a fight upon meeting. They actually met when Solana moved to stop a bank robbery in progress. The Flash showed up as well and the two beings with super speed made quick work of the robbery. As they were currently occupying the same city, the two hero's maintained an easy friendship and camaraderie.

Speaking of friends, Aaron, much to his mother's joy, finally made a friend his own age. Despite his genius mind, Aaron was still a child at heart and therefore enjoyed playing, especially at parks. It was during one of his visits to the park that he met Wally West. Wally was a boy the same age as Aaron, give or take a few months. Wally had red hair and green eyes. The two became friends easily enough, Aaron found Wally's goofy mannerisms a breath of fresh air after dealing with stuffy teachers and college student's all day. It helped that despite Wally's rambunctious behavior, he was actually pretty smart, considering he was 11 and in highschool.

It was a few months later when Aaron discovered why Wally was so smart. It was Aaron's birthday, and as he really only kept one real friend, he naturally invited Wally, who came with his Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry. It was when they arrived that Solana recognised Barry as Flash by his scent. While the kids played, Solana spoke with Barry in private and revealed that she knew he was the Flash. When she saw him tense, she quickly put his fears to rest when she revealed herself as Phoenix.

With all the revelations out in the open, Iris, who Barry promised could be trusted was told and Wally too. This helped both young friends as they were forced to keep a secret from the other. For Aaron, it as the fact that he was an alien and was stronger than ten grown men together and smarter than some of the greatest minds on the planet Earth. For Wally, it was the fact that he had super speed. That explained why Wally was so smart. While he wasn't a genius per say, Wally's mind processed things faster due to being a speedster. With the secrets out in the open the boys were happy that they had more to bond over.

It was during Wally's birthday a few months later that the two young boys heard that the Batman was rumored to have a young crime-fighting partner, and by young, they meant their age. When that thought sank in, they began to wonder why they couldn't be superhero's. They had super powers, they had connections why not. Both wanted to be like their respective parent. That thought in mind both boys went to their respective guardian and explained the situation. While Solana and Barry were reluctant to allow the boys to fight crime, they eventually agreed days later as both boys wouldn't stop hounding them. A few weeks later, Flash was joined on his run through Central by Kid Flash and Phoenix was now sharing the sky's with the Griffin.

Wally as Kid Flash wore a special body suit like his uncle but with a yellow torso and boots with red pants and gloves. He was also wearing special goggles. Aaron as Griffin was wearing a pair of black cargo pants tucked into black steel-toed boots, a black muscle shirt with black leather gloves, over all of that was a dark blue hooded leather trench coat with the hood forming a beak that hid his eyes when worn(7).

Having their children as partners actually had a positive effect on Central City. With four superhero's protecting it, the crime rate reduced exponentially. Other than the occasional bout with a super villain, Central city was generally devoid of crimes.

Which now brings us to the present...

-000-

Griffin and Kid Flash were flying/running along side an armored police van en route toward Gotham. One of Gotham's criminal's, Maxie Zeus, a history teacher that suffered from delusions causing him to believe he was the Greek God Zeus, escaped from Gotham's Arkham asylum and fled to Central City. Zeus tried to start trouble but was quickly dealt with by the two junior hero's. Both boys decided to provide extra security on the off chance that the deranged man managed to get loose again.

The two boys were moving pretty quickly as they were on the highway. "Hey KF, have you ever been to Gotham?!" Aaron, or as he was right now, Griffin asked the speedster.

"Nope!" Kid Flash replied as he ran. "I've heard a bit about Batman though! Apparently the guy isn't to fond of meta-human's!"

Griffin turned to look at his friend. "So wait, is he just some random guy in a Batsuit?!"

"Apparently! According to rumors he's got a whole lot of gadgets he keeps in his belt!" Kid Flash said.

"Hmph, guy sounds more like a spy than a superhero!" Griffin commented.

"I'm not 100% sure he is a hero." Wally said quietly to himself, though Griffin still heard him with his super hearing.

Finally Gotham City came into view. Both boys would readily admit that the city looked creepy at night. Both boys were glad that Arkham appeared fairly quickly as neither wanted to be in Gotham longer than they had to be. Being telepathic, Griffin could sense all the negative thoughts in this city, not to mention the smell of pollution was horrible and almost made him crash.

Once Maxie Zeus was dealt with, both boys made to leave the city... at least that was the plan until Griffin heard glass shatter. Looking to Kid Flash and motioning or him to follow, Griffin flew to where he heard the glass shatter, KF followed behind.

A few second's later they arrived to find an attempted jewelry store robbery in progress. Attempted since they were there. After making quick work of the perps and leaving them for the cops, Griffin and Kid Flash were about to leave when a voice spoke up. "Who're you two?"

Turning to the alley where the voice came from, both boys saw another boy about a year or two younger than them walk out of the dark alley way. Said boy was wearing a black and red body suit with a yellow utility belt, a cape and a domino mask. He also had a yellow 'R' on his chest.

"Who's asking?" Griffin asked.

"I'm Robin, Batman's partner. Who are you?"

KF explained this time. "I'm Kid Flash, this is Griffin. We're partnered to Flash and Phoenix."

"I've heard of them, never heard of you two though." Robin said crossing his arms.

"We're relatively new." Griffin said while KF nodded. Robin was about to respond when Griffin suddenly looked off in the distance. "Police are coming."

Robin raised a brow. "How do you know?"

Griffin turned to Robin. "I can hear them. We should probably move." He said. Kid Flash and Robin agreed.

"Up there." Kid Flash pointed to a tall building close by.

Robin shot up a grappling hook and shimmied up the building while Griffin and KF flew/ran up respectively. Robin turned to his fellow junior heros. "So what are you guys doing in Gotham? Last I checked, Phoenix and Flash worked out of Central City." Robin inquired.

"We were giving a bit of extra security for a prisoner transfer from Central to here." KF said.

Robin nodded. "I see, well if I were you, I'd leave before Batman finds you. He doesn't like Meta-humans."

"So we've heard. Still sounds more like a problem for KF here than me." Griffin said with a smirk.

KF snorted. "If he doesn't like meta-human's, I'm pretty sure he won't like aliens either." He said pointedly.

That got Robin's attention. "You're an alien?"

Griffin unraveled his tail from his waist. "How many human's do you know with tails?"

"Cool." Robin said. Suddenly Griffin stiffened up. "What's wrong with him?" Robin asked KF slightly concerned.

KF shrugged. "Most likely Phoenix contacting him. They both have telepathy." KF explained while Robin nodded.

Griffin came to again then turned to KF. "We gotta head back. Flash and Phoenix need us." KF nodded. Griffin turned to Robin. "It was nice making your acquaintance Robin."

KF smiled. "Yeah dude, it as fun meeting another junior hero."

Before the two could leave though, Robin stopped them. "Wait... could we maybe, meet up again? I don't have many friends and Batman's not always easy to talk to."

The two slightly older boys looked at each other before looking back at the younger male with smiles. "Sure, as far as we know were the only young hero's out there. We gotta stick together." Griffin said.

KF nodded. "He's right, we have to keep in touch. We could make this into a sort of Brotherhood." He said excitedly.

Robin looked a bit shy. "I've never had a brother before."

"Well looks like you just got two big brothers now." Griffin said as he was fishing around in his inner coat pocket when he pulled out a tiny device. "Here, this goes in your ear. If you need something or ever want to talk, KF and I have them as well."

Robin took it and placed it in his ear. "Sweet, I doubt even Batman would see this."

"He won't, it blends into your ear when set." KF said.

"Well I guess this is where we part ways." Robin said.

"For now anyway." Griffin said with a smile.

"See ya later." KF said with his own smile.

With that Griffin and Kid Flash made their ways back to Central City, leaving behind a happy Robin, glad to have friends that it seemed like he could trust.

-000-

Four Years Later...

It had been four years since the meeting of the side-kicks. Several times over the years, you would find Griffin and Kid Flash in Gotham. A few times Robin would be sighted in Central City. The three junior hero's had formed their own little group that became quite popular as time went on. Their friendship grew by leaps and bounds as well as their trust in one another. Before long the three really were like brothers in all but blood. It was easier when they all shared their identity's with the other.

Unfortunately, only two-thirds of their mentors were happy with the precedings. The only one who wasn't was the infamous Batman. Batman, or Bruce Wayne wasn't exactly happy when he found out that Robin or Dick had been keeping a secret friendship. He liked it even less when he found out it went on, at the time, three years. He told Dick that he shouldn't have trusted them without knowing anything about them. He ignored the fact that the boys, while being smarter than average, were only a year older than Dick who was 11 when the boys met.

Dick wasn't happy that Bruce was calling his friendship with Griffin and Kid Flash into question, nor was he happy that the Bat demanded that he tell him about the two, every last detail from strengths to weaknesses. When Dick refused, Bruce put his foot down and told Dick that as long as he lived under his roof, he would follow his rules(8). That gave Dick two options. 1) Betray his friends that had become his brothers. Or 2) Leave. Not willing to ruin one of the greatest things to happen to him since his parents were alive, Dick chose to leave.

Now since he was 14 at the time, he didn't have a whole lot of options. He doubted he could be emancipated at such a young age. But lucky for him, when Bruce was no longer his guardian, there was a rich, red-headed business woman who was more than happy to adopt him. And unlike with Bruce, Dick was more than happy to be named Solana's son instead of her ward.

-000-

We find the three brothers sitting comfortably in Aaron and Dick's living room playing video games. It was summertime and they were bored. Aaron, now 16 had graduated college at the top of his class. Wally and Dick, 16 and 15 respectively and geniuses in their own right(9) had finished their first year of College. The three were laughing about some joke until Aaron winced in pain. "Ow!"

"Did you bite your tongue again?" Wally asked.

"That's like the 5th time today." Dick commented.

"It's these stupid fangs. Mom said I'd get use to them but she didn't mention the pain they cause." Aaron complained. Aaron's fangs(10) had recently grown in and they giving him grief as he kept biting his tongue. "I swear sometimes being an Alien sucks."

"Hey, speaking of aliens, did you guys hear about that new superhero in Metropolis that appeared last year?" Dick asked out of the blue. "Apparently he finally told the public a bit about himself."

"You talking about that Kryptonian Supertool?" Aaron said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Dick laughed. "Superman..." He corrected. "And yes, how do you already have a nickname for the guy when you've never met him?"

"I've seen the news, the guys a bit to... cheerful for my taste, a boy scout, not to mention he clearly doesn't know how to dress wearing his underwear on the outside of his pants." Aaron commented. "Besides, I'm just repeating what mom said. Kryptonian's and Argonian's don't have the best history."

Wally who had been silently watching Aaron and Dick play while waiting for his turn spoke up. "Now that you mention it, on the subject of underwear, didn't Batman have his underwear on the outside too?"

"Grey suit, black undies." Dick confirmed.

"Speaking of Batman, isn't Bruce Wayne meeting with your mom about possibly merging Wayne Enterprises with Strauss Inc.?" Wally asked.

"Yup." Dick confirmed, handing Wally the controller. "The only reason he's doing it is because he's losing money on account of Strauss Inc. taking some of his investors and contracts. He'd been trying to figure out how Mom's been getting her resources but thanks to Cortana, all his searching was for not. This is the only other option he has."

Aaron smirked. "To bad for him, Mom has no intention of merging the company, since it's technically downgraded Argonian tech that's being used, she want's to keep it in the family as long as she can."

"And considering how many years I have ahead of me, that's gonna be awhile." A voice said from behind the boys shocking them. Turning they saw a smirking Solana.

"Oh hey Ma, how was the meeting?" Aaron asked.

Solana snorted. "That man doesn't know how to take no for an answer. When I refused the initial offer, he tried to 'charm' me. If that's what passes as a playboy on this planet then the woman here are more shallow than I thought."

Dick sighed. "That sounds like Bruce, it always has to be his way."

Before more could be said, the phone rang. Solana left the boys to pick it. "Hello... Hey Bar... whoa, whoa, whoa, Barry slow down, slow down, what's wrong..." Solana said quickly, getting the boys' attention, especially Wally's. "Okay, when was the last time you saw her... okay calm down I'm on my way." Solana hung up and looked at the boys. They all looked concerned but Wally was the most anxious. It was then Solana said the words that left a nasty feeling in Wally's stomach. "Iris is missing."

-000-

After receiving the news, the boys were up and in their suits in nearly an instant. With Phoenix carrying Robin and Griffin carrying Kid Flash, the four made their way to Wally's home where they found a frantic Barry pacing the room, of course when a speedster paces, it's more like jogging.

"Okay Barry we're here, what happened?" Phoenix asked.

Barry proceeded to tell them that Iris hadn't come home last night. It hadn't bothered him at first since she would sometimes be so wrapped up in a story that she stayed at work overnight. Barry went to pick her up and take her to breakfast like he did whenever she stayed overnight at work but when he got there, her co-workers said she never came to work the day before. That meant Iris was missing for just over 24 hours.

"Okay Barry, listen to me, we'll find her, don't worry." Phoenix said comfortingly. She did it more for her nerves than Barry's. Solana didn't have many friends that she could trust. Barry and Iris had become like extended family, much like Kent and Inza. She lost one family, she didn't want to lose more. "Barry I need something of Iris's, something that would have her scent."

Barry quickly left the room and returned in the blink of an eye with a blouse. Solana took a long whiff of it before handing it to Aaron for him to sniff it as well. With Iris's scent memorized, everyone split up. Phoenix was on her own, Robin was with Griffin and the Flashes went together. They turned the city over looking for Iris only to find no sign of her. They were about to give up when Griffin suddenly picked up Iris's scent coming from the woods just outside Central City. Calling everyone over comlinks, they all met up at the forest. When Phoenix and the Flashes arrived, they found Robin looking around the area while Griffin was sniffing around a car that Barry and Wally recognised as Iris's.

"The scent has faded, but I can definitely smell Iris. But I smell someone else as well. They smell kinda like you and Wally, Barry." Griffin said.

"What do you mean?" Barry asked.

"You and Wally aren't blood related but you still have a similar scent because your both speedsters. This other scent with Iris has that same smell. I think Iris might have been taken by another speedster." Griffin deduced.

"But who could it be? Uncle Barry and I are the only ones who know about the lab experiment." KF inquired.

Griffin shrugged. "I don't know but we will find out."

-000-

The 5 heros continued the search for Iris. Barry was growing increasingly worried and agitated the longer the search went on. It was a week later when the mystery of Iris's disappearance came to a close. Sadly, the day would only end in pain and heartache.

It started with Barry calling Solana over the comlink. The speedster that kidnapped Iris had revealed himself. He called himself Professor Zoom and he was dressed in the same suit as Barry but with the opposite coloring. Barry and Solana chased the man all over Central City until he picked up speed and left the city. Barry was hot on his heels while Solana flew next to him.

"Where is she, what did you do with Iris?!" Barry screamed at the man who laughed at his question.

"Don't worry, by the time we wrap this up, you'll meet the same fate she has." Zoom said as he grabbed Barry's arm after tried to take a swing at him and ran even faster. Solana struggled slightly to keep up with the speed that this new speedster was moving at. She augmented her flight with more energy she was just out of reach of the red and yellow speedsters. She watched as lightning started arking off of Zoom and he somehow managed to put it inside Barry. Solana could do nothing but watch in horror as Barry screamed bloody murder as his body tore itself apart before he completely vanished. Zoom came to an abrupt stop as he kneeled to catch his breath.

Solana just floated nearby staring into the space where Barry once was. She stretched her mind out, desperately trying to find an inkling of his presence but she found nothing. Realization slammed into her hard. Barry was gone, and so was Iris. Once again she had lost loved ones before their time and she could do nothing to prevent it. First her parents in the war, then Reiko with the planet and now Barry and Iris to this maniac. Solana's eye's drifted toward Professor Zoom as he began to laugh. That did it. Solana's hands were clenched so hard they were bleeding and she was trembling, but not from sadness, she was trembling from anger. So angry was she that a nasty red aura surrounded her as red markings appeared around her eyes as her pupils vanished leaving only the whites of her eyes. The fur on her tail bristled and her hair did the same and her fangs enlarged.

If Professor Zoom was as smart as his name suggested, he would have realized the level of danger he was in and ran away. He might have made it. Sadly for him it was too late as the only warning he had before a fist tore through his back and out his front faster than he could have comprehended was the animalistic roar that Solana bellowed out. Zoom stared down at the bloody hand protruding from his chest before coughing up blood. He looked over his shoulder and the sight that awaited him would haunt him even in the afterlife as he stared at a furious Solana, who might as well have been death itself.

When he came to this time from the 30th Century, he was sure he had all his bases covered. He did his research on all the Hero's of the time and was sure he would be okay. There was very little on the Hero Phoenix but he was sure he was still faster than her. But he was completely unprepared for the transformation that she just went through. Not only had it amplified her strength but it also amplified her speed. _'Impossible, she doesn't have access to the speed force. How is she faster than me?' _ He thought frantically.

Solana flung Zoom off her arm and into the air. With the same hand that had Zoom's blood stained on it, Solana charged a crimson red energy wave and with a roar, fired it at Zoom. Zoom's final thought before his life ended in a flash of light was... _'Perhaps I should've stayed in the future.'_

Solana took deep raspy breaths as she tried to calm down, she returned to her normal state a few minutes later. When she looked up, she realized she was in the same woods where they found Iris's car. Solana dropped to her knee's and let her tears fall. How was she suppose to tell Wally.

-000-

One Month Later...

It had been a month since the truth of Iris's disappearance and Barry's death. Too much has happened in that time. Wally nearly shut down when he received the news. He had already lost his parents and now his aunt and uncle too. Dick was having nightmares about his parent's death so he hadn't been sleeping well. Aaron had been deep in thought after the funeral and was thinking hard about something. Solana however had lost her fighting spirit. She had lost much in her long life and decided to 'hang up her cape' and gave up being Phoenix.

With Flash and Phoenix's disappearance, crime had picked up in Central City. The boys took it upon themselves to take over crime fighting for a while. They managed to beat crime back down but it just wasn't the same. They all seemed distracted. One day, Aaron was sitting outside in his backyard while holding onto the leather jacket to his Griffin costume.

"What are you doing out here?" A familiar voice said from behind him.

Turning around, Aaron saw Wally standing there. Much like with Dick, Solana officially adopted Wally. The transition wasn't overly difficult, thou Wally did have to remember that he wasn't leaving at night anymore. Having all three of the brothers under one roof made it easier for patrol to go down. Wally had also noticed that for some reason he was a lot faster than he use to be for some reason. It made Solana wonder if it had to do with Barry dieing.

"I'm just thinking." Aaron said looking back at his Griffin jacket.

"You've been doing a lot of that lately, what on your mind?" Wally asked as he sat next to his slightly older brother.

Aaron sighed. "Honestly... I'm re-evaluating my reason for being a hero."

Wally raised a brow, but before he could ask, another voice spoke up. "What do you mean?" Turning to the new voice, both boys saw Dick approach as he sat on Aaron's other side.

"I mean, the reason I became a hero in the first place was because I wanted to be like mom. Now I feel like I need a better reason than that. Not to mention I need a new suit."

"Why?" Wally asked.

"I thought you liked being Griffin." Dick commented.

"I did. But Griffin was Phoenix's partner. It's only right that he retires with her. I need a suit that shows me as the man I'm becoming, not the boy I was." Aaron said with conviction.

Dick and Wally thought hard and nodded. They had to do the same. Kid Flash wasn't a kid anymore and Robin was always associated with Batman. They needed to be new hero's. Later that night the boys met back up in the woods outside Central City. They each had their old hero costumes. They placed each placed suit in a fire pit and dumped lighter fluid on them. Looking at each other and nodding, Aaron fired and energy beam from his finger and set them all on fire. They stood there and watched as their costumes burned. This marked the end of a chapter in their lives... and the beginning of a new one.

-000-

One Year Later...

A year had passed since Barry and Iris died. Many changes had taken place. Solana had retired from the hero business and focused her attention on her company. Wally had taken on the mantle of the Flash and continued to protect Central City as a solo hero. His suit unlike his uncles was made from Argonian fabric that was coded to his DNA which made it feel like a second skin and make sure he wouldn't have to worry about wear and tear. Dick had taken the name Nightwing. With help from Cortana, he made himself a power suit that hugged his frame and would allow him to fly like the bird he was. It was also puncture proof, fire proof and bullet proof(11). As for Aaron, he legally emancipated himself and moved back to L.A. to take over the Strauss Inc. branch there until the Metropolis branch was ready. As for the hero business, well...

-000-

The was a robbery at the Los Angeles First National Bank(12). The robbers were using military grade hardware consisting of assault rifles and rpg's. The cops were stuck behind a barricade, the Swat team was pinned down and on top of that, the lead robber had explosives attached to the hostages.

The cops were at the moment trying to get to one of there own who was pinned down by gunfire to safety. She was hidden behind a squad car with a bullet in her leg keeping her there. If that wasn't bad enough, the robbers with guns kept shooting at the officers trying to get to her. The captain was running out of options, if an officer went out, they were shot at, if a vehicle was sent, it was blown up by an Rpg. Things weren't looking good.

When all seemed lost, a jetstream sounded above, everyone looked up but didn't see anything. Suddenly a small black blur streaked by bring the jet stream again. It came back again but abruptly stopped with a sonic boom revealing a humanoid figure. Some people thought it might have been Superman, but the color was wrong, the figure was dressed in all black. The figure floated to the ground and landed by the police captain. The figure was a tall male, approx. 6'5. He was dressed in a black bodysuit that hugged his body and put the well defined muscles on his wiry frame on full display. The suit had sleeves that only covered his shoulders. On his hands he had black 'leather' gloves. His feet were covered by silver boots. He also had on a silver belt with a stylized 'U' belt buckle. The most unusual thing about the man was the black furry tail that was calmly swaying behind the man. The man himself had black shaggy hair and silver blue eyes with a mole under his right eye. Many of the civilian (and officer) women in the area close enough to see him had red staining there cheeks.

Aaron had taken a temporary hiatus from the hero business as he want to help his mother with the company. It had been his idea to expand into Metropolis as it would work with competing with Lexcorp. After a year, Aaron had settled in as CEO at the home branch in L.A. when he decided to take back up the cape. Aaron had been working on a design for a more permanent suit to wear. He needed it to be conventional as well as un-restrictive. it also needed to be keyed to his DNA. At 17 he had finished growing according to Cortana but he would more than likely continue to get bulkier as he got older.

Aaron was lounging in his office, smoking a cigar when a holographic version of Cortana's head had appeared on his desk and informed him of a Bank Robbery in progress on the news. Turning on the Tv in his office, sure enough, the news had a live showing of the Robbery. This would was the perfect way for him to re-introduce himself into the hero world. Aaron put out his cigar and pushed a button under his desk. A hidden closet in his office opened up and revealed his new hero suit. Quickly donning it, he flew out his office and to the bank.

When he arrived, he sought out the man in charge. Recognising the police captain, he landed near him. "What's the current situation?" Aaron said seriously.

The captain had seen his fair share of Superhero's and he'd admit he wasn't to fond of them. But at the moment, beggars couldn't be choosers. "We've six perps. Fou of them are keeping my officers back with assault rifles, one of them is firing off Rpg shells and the last one, the boss, is inside the bank and we have reason to believe that he has C4 explosives on each of the hostages. That's not all, one of our officers is pinned down under heavy fire, she's wounded and none of us can get to her."

Aaron nodded, a plan of action already forming in his prodigious mind. "Alright, pull your men back, I'll take it from here." He said as he hopped into the fray and casually walked toward the injured officer. The gun men seeing him opened fire on him, only for their bullets to drop harmlessly to the ground after making contact. Aaron didn't feel any of the bullets that hit his body, but the ones that hit his arms and face tickled. The robber with the Rpg, a heavy-set man took aim and fired a missile at the hero. Aaron saw it coming but continued his walk. When the Rpg hit, the explosion that followed both shocked and horrified the people. Shocked that the hero didn't move and horrified that he maybe dead. However, people were more shocked when the dust cleared and the hero kept walking like nothing happened.

Aaron walked up to the shocked officer and bent down to her level. He read from her mind that she was afraid of dying here and he couldn't blame her. "Hey, don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here." The officer took a deep breath before nodding. "Wrap your arms around my neck." She complied as he scooped one arm under her thighs, mindful of her leg wound, and wound his tail under her butt so she wouldn't slip from his grasp while he grabbed under the squad car to use it as a shield to protect the woman in his arms. Aaron stood up and made his way back to the barricade. The woman couldn't help but blush being held so close to the man as well due to the tail under her butt.

Aaron, now safely back behind the barricade, dropped the squad car and got the woman to the paramedics. That taken care of, he turned toward the bank and a smirk worked it's way upon his face. The robbers had all retreated inside, probably to rearm or to strategize how to get around him. To bad it wouldn't work.

Inside the bank, the robbers were doing exactly what Aaron thought they were doing, strategizing how to get around him. Suddenly a window burst open and a jetstream sounded as one of the perks vanished. "What the fuck! What happened to Mikey?!" One of the perks exclaimed.

Once again another jetstream sounded as two more perks were gone. "What the hell is going on?!" The leader said now nervous.

"Boss, it must be that guy in the black suit. Maybe we shoul... Gah!" The perp didn't finish as he vanish in a jetstream.

"Show yourself!" The leader exclaimed as he looked around. The jetstream sounded again but this time a man appeared right across from the leader, surprising him. "Y-You stay right where you are. You see this..." The leader motioned to the detonator to the bombs in his hand. "It's got a dead man's switch on it. I move my thumb and all these people go boom!" He said as Aaron looked at all the people who were looking on in fear. He growled when he saw there were even bombs on the few children.

Aaron turned to regard the leader. "I'm going to give you one chance to give up." He said as blue energy formed around his hand.

The perp laughed. "You don't scare me, as long as I have this detonator, I'm in char...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He finished with a scream as Aaron was suddenly in front of him, one hand grasping the perps, keeping his thumb in place while the other with the energy on it now forming a blade chopped the man's hand off, while the energy cauterised the wound to keep him from bleeding out. Tired of the man's screaming, Aaron knocked the man out with a chop to the neck.

Grabbing him and throwing him over his shoulder, Aaron was suddenly outside with the perp. Tossing him toward the others that lay in a pile for the cops, that now made a move with the last one there, Aaron walked toward the captain with the severed hand. "Keep the thumb on this button, it's a dead man switch, get the bomb squad in there to get those people untangled from the C4." Aaron said as he handed the captain the hand.

"Thank you son. You're a real hero." The captain said, but Aaron shook his head.

"No, you're the heros, I'm just lending a helping hand." He said with a smirk before he flew off.

The captain smirked at the reply before getting the severed hand to the bomb squad. Later that day, he was addressing the press when one of them asked about the mysterious new hero and what his name was. It was at that moment the captain realized he didn't know the hero's name. All superhero's had names. The captain decided to just give the kid one when he remembered the man's belt buckle. "We'll call him...Ultraman."

-000-

1. Artificial Intelligence.

2. Like Jarvis from Marvel.

3. Picture Emma Frost if that helps.

4. Basically Solana's buisness is similar to Wayne Enterprises.

5. Jean Grey's dark phoenix suit.

6. Imagine her wearing a skintight version of Samus's power suit from metroid.

7. Assassin robe.

8. In Batman the animated series, when Dick Grayson returned to Wayne Manor after he left, he said to Tim Drake to 'watch out for the rules that Bruce makes' as they would kill him. And you gotta admit, DCAU Batman was way to paranoid and if Batman Beyond was anything to go by, he was obviously an asshole of he ended up alone. I mean come on, even Selina left him. SELINA!

9. It is known that Dick Grayson has a genius level I.Q., shown mostly through his hacking skills. And Wally's mind proccesses information much faster so it's not impossible for them to graduate early.

10. Remember Argonian's have fangs.

11. It's his DCAU Nightwing outfit but with the inner workings of the Batman Beyond suit.

12. I have no idea if this is real or not I just made it up.

-000-

**Man this was a long chapter, but well worth it. I hope you all liked it. Remember what I said. Question's or concern's leave them in a Review of PM.**

**Before I go, I have a new story up called Nightwing Reborn, check it out.**

**Read, Review, Favorite and Follow.**

**Ta Ta For Now!**


End file.
